


wrong number

by aegirs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegirs/pseuds/aegirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson calls the wrong number and confesses his love before the person he called could get a word in. That person turns out to be Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrong number

Nico picks up the phone on the fourth ring. He doesn't recognise the number, but he's expecting a call from someone informing him about wherever Sebastian, his ridiculous roommate, has ended up tonight so it can hardly matter.

Before he can even say a word, the person on the other end speaks.

'Hello? Hey. It's me. You know, Jenson from your Literature class.'

Oh. Nico recognises him. Permanent stubble, always in some funny graphic tee, always at the back of the lecture theatre. So Sebastian hadn't gone home with a Finn but an Englishman, how interesting. He's about to say something along the lines of _thanks a lot for telling me I hope Sebastian isn't too much of a bother he can be a baby when he's drunk_ but Jenson continues before Nico can even get a word in.

'I've been thinking, for a long time. That I should say something. Tell you, I mean. How I. Ahh this is kinda weird. Maybe I should've called you earlier. It's a bad time isn't it? But I guess if I called you earlier I wouldn't've had the courage to say anything so here I am.'

Wait. _What?_

'You don't have to say anything. I mean. You've said a lot when we're together and. Wait, that came out pretty bad, didn't it? What I wanted to say was. Yeah I love listening to you. I love the sound of your voice and how you say hello and you're cute and your voice is cute too and... And.'

A magic pause! Nico's about to butt in to say _you've got the wrong number_ because man, this is embarrassing. He knows where this is heading towards and it is a Friday night and he is all alone in a hall in London as an exchange student in a university far away from home and hell no, he's not going to get his first confession from some random stranger on the phone while he's trying to pick apart a History reading.

But no, Jenson presses on like a train on its way to disaster, continuing 'And what I wanted to say was just. You're beautiful and I love your smile the way you laugh the way you like to duck your head to one side when you don't know what to say and I've been meaning to ask you for the longest time, ever since we met in year one and I'm sorry I've only gotten round to doing it now and I know I might be getting this all wrong but if you're willing to give me, us, a chance, will you. Well. Would you like to be with me?'

Oh god. _Oh god_.

'Are you done?'

'Sorry?'

'Err.' Nico stops, chewing on his lower lip. Oops. That came out sounding rather harsh. 'I'm afraid you've gotten the wrong number.'

'Wait. What?'

'Drunk dialling?'

'No? Who are you then? Do I know you?'

Nico rolls his eyes. 'I'm in your Literature class. Nico, exchange student from Germany.'

Silence. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted, in a way. Jenson _is_ kind of cute, Nico supposes, and thinking of him all flustered trying to express his love to him had been kind of nice (and mortifying too, really, because he doesn't really know him, but still) but well. All a silly mistake, and Nico will laugh over it tomorrow morning when Sebastian returns, with breakfast in tow.

'Nico.'

Oh.

'I think... I know you...'

'Of course.'

'Yeah. Uh. Hey, I'm sorry I got the wrong number.'

Then it clicks. 'Did you mean to call Sebastian?'

'Who?'

'The other German exchange student?'

'You're the only one in my class?'

Oops. Wrong faculty. 'Oh yeah. My mistake,' Nico says, feeling awfully self-conscious now, for some strange reason.

'Right.'

There's an awkward pause, and Nico wonders if he should hang up. This is probably the most interesting thing that has happened to him since arriving in London, and this is saying a lot. But then again, it isn't as if he'd consider partying and having people puke all over your jeans in a foreign country as something _interesting_ , so.

'Nico, right?'

'Yeah?'

'Sorry about this, don't take it personally.'

'It's okay,' Nico says, scratching at his neck. What else can he say? 'I hope your confession goes well. When you call the correct person, that is.'

Jenson laughs, and Nico swallows hard. It's a nice sound, over the phone.

'Thanks,' Jenson says. Nico can hear his smile in his voice, and it's a strange feeling. 'I'll see you around.'

And there's the familiar dial tone, call disconnected, and Nico's left staring at his mobile phone, dazed.


End file.
